


A Small Cold and a Big Problem

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Graduation, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: When Koga and Adonis get sick, Anzu has to juggle all her responsibilities and keeping secrets from Rei and Kaoru. Not that she minds, of course.





	A Small Cold and a Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello enstars fandom, long time no see~ This fic was written for wonderful @LazyHaze2 on twitter, and showcases au where Undead and Anzu are platonic soulmates. It happens a year after canon, I hope you will enjoy reading!

She remained calm the entire day, yet when the keys fell from her hands and hit the floor, she felt a surge of irritation well up in her. One would think that after struggling with first years for so long at least inanimate objects wouldn’t annoy her, but the keys rang and clacked as if mocking her. She had to put all the bags with groceries and medicine on the ground to reach for the disobedient thing. Strangely satisfied when the lock clicked and the door slid open, Anzu smirked at the keys and shoved them back into the bag. Serves you right! ...She really got too many strange habits from her classmates.

\- I’m home! - she said as soon as she walked inside.

There was a sound of TV coming from the living room and someone moved, walking towards her. One of Adonis’ sisters came out and smiled at her brightly.

\- Ah, you’re back! The boys are in Koga-chan’s room, we made them some light congee for dinner. Koga almost spat it out though~

\- Haha, that sounds like him! - Anzu said with clear endearment in her voice - Thank you for looking after them, I had such a hectic day!

It really was bad. Although there were more people on a producer course, her experience was indispensable and she was often asked to watch over the events the others were in charge of. Usually she wouldn’t mind at all, she truly loved helping others! But the timing was the worst. She woke up first, as usual, ready to start the day, yet she felt a prickle on her left hand. The four-leaf clover mark on her skin was itching, it’s usual colors dimmed and smudged like an aquarels with too much water. It was never a good sign and as expected, she soon discovered that Adonis who lived the closest to her was bedridden with a fever. She didn’t have time to walk to the kitchen before Koga called her if he could bring Leon over. He didn’t want the dog to suffer because he got sick and didn’t have the strength to care for him. The worst thing was that even if she wanted to, she couldn’t be absent at school and nurse them - too many people counted on her, she would never be able to forgive herself. The only thing she could do was stuff both sick boys in the same place, tuck them in safely and ask Adonis’ sisters to look over them. There was an event concentrated on the first years at school and she had to be there to ease their worries at least a bit. As usual, things didn’t go smoothly… Truly the worst timing.

Finally present back at Koga’s place, she made a quick work of the things she bought and with drinks and medicine on a tray walked to the room occupied by the boys. She didn’t have the hand to knock, so she simply walked in. The first thing that greeted her was Leon, jumping on her leg and wagging tail. Anzu walked carefully around him and set the tray on the table, only then squatting to pet the dog.

\- Oi, Leon, come here boy.

Koga was stubbornly sitting on the bed, propped up by pillows. With a phone in his hand he seemed to be fine, but Anzu knew better than that. His face was pale and there was a slight blush on his face, signalling the fever in his body. Leon obediently went back to his owner and jumped on the bed. Koga’s small smile made Anzu smile too.

\- Y’all overreacting, we ain’t dyin… - his comment was quiet but audible.

\- It’s better to treat every little sickness seriously than to overlook a dangerous one - Anzu hummed as she handed the mug and pills to the boy.

Koga looked at the medicine with a sore expression but swallowed everything. She couldn’t help herself from petting his head and praising him.

\- Good boy, good boy~!

\- I ain’t a dog!

She laughed and took his now empty mug away. Someone groaned softly behind her, reminding her that there was one more sick person in the room. Adonis must’ve been sleeping judging from his drowsy expression.

\- Hello! I’m sorry for waking you up, but it’s time for medicine!

\- ...Is that so? Then thank you.

His already deep voice sounded more hoarse because of the sore throat. Way more docile than Koga, he wordlessly took his own set of pills and laid back on the pillows.

\- Sorry for occupying your room.

\- You already said that like, three times. It ain’t a big deal, this way your big sisters don’t have to run between two flats, so stop apologizing!

Even as Koga waved his hand dismissively, Adonis still furrowed his brows in worry. Anzu laughed while watching them when Koga suddenly looked at her with a serious expression.

\- You didn’t tell them, right?

Taken by surprise, she blinked a few times before connecting the dots. Rei and Kaoru were abroad, following the schedule Rei made for them, and from what she knew they were quite busy. Last time they talked on the phone they were five hours behind them and had poor reception, so she wasn’t sure whether to try calling them or not. In the end, she didn’t, so she shook her head.

\- Good! I would rather die than listen to the damn vampire do his oioioi on the phone… - Koga clicked his tongue and started petting Leon.

\- They would be worried about us, and that could disturb their work. It’s better they don’t know - Adonis agreed with him.

\- You are right… Since they are worrywarts, they could even fly all the way to the Japan, haha! Don’t worry, you two, me and Adonis’ sisters will get you back on your feet in no time!

Adonis nodded eagerly while Koga scoffed. Since they asked about her day, Anzu told them about the event and everything that happened. She managed to say it in an amusing way, including all the funny gimmicks from their classroom and the juniors. She was so happy that she managed to make them laugh that she forgot about time. Only when her phone rang, a message from her parents asking where she was, she remembered that at some point she had to go home.

\- Oh no, you should be resting and I keep blabbing… Go to sleep, so you can recover quickly!

\- Mm. You should rest too. It would be bad if you fell sick together with us.

Anzu couldn’t help the loving smile she sent Adonis. From the bottom of her heart, she truly loved her four soulmates. They were her second, but not less important family. Adonis patiently accepted his forehead kiss while coercing Koga took her a moment. In the end he also gave in, mumbling something in embarrassment. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to go so she switched with the youngest of Adonis’ sisters and bid her farewell.

No one expected that their cold would last so long. It wasn’t serious - they had a doctor confirm it for them - but supposedly “in their weakened state, they shouldn’t go back to school for at least a week”. At first Anzu was positive there would be no issues. Everyday she would visit them before and after school, making them light food and bringing healthy fruits from her parents. However, after two days had passed, she got a call from the other two. As if they sensed something was wrong, they immediately started asking questions about Adonis and Koga’s wellbeing. All of them were connected, so it wasn’t that difficult to imagine they could sense it just like her, but she always found it hard to lie to them about serious matters. Anzu knew that if it was them lying like this to her, she would be heartbroken and worry even more. Even when they believed her when she said Adonis and Koga were fine, once they asked about “how was school” or “how was practise” she would be like a fish taken out of water. 

She was worrying about it when she heard a knock on the door. Four days had passed since the doctor’s visit and the boys’ condition had got considerably better. Soon the anxious period would be over and they would go back to normal… She lowered the fire below the pot and wiped her hands. As she approached the door, she heard someone talking. The voices on the other side were unusually loud and somehow… familiar...?

\- Why are you knocking, it’s Koga’s flat, let’s just go in…

\- Wanko would yell at us for waltzing into his place without invitation.

\- Is this another vampire thing? They are sick, how are they going to open the door?

Anzu was listening to them, her face paling in realization. They saw through her. They came back to Japan out of worry. Feeling terrible with herself, she flinched when another knock reached her ears. She sighed internally, not sure if she was ready to face the rest of her four soulmates. Even so, she reached for the door knob, not wanting to keep them waiting any longer.

\- If they don’t open, we should- Tanpopo-chan!

As soon as she appeared, both boys rushed to her side. There were hands checking her forehead and pulse.

\- Wha- Wait, you two, I’m not sick!

Rei and Kaoru still looked at her with worry.

\- You spend a lot of time with those two, so we were concerned about your wellbeing…

\- Since a cute girl shouldn’t get sick because of two ugly idiots.

Finally satisfied with their check-up, the boys let her go. She pouted a bit, but then remembered she lied to them and lowered her head.

\- I told you everything is alright, why are you here?

\- This one here couldn’t stop whining at night that something is not right - Kaoru pointed at Rei who had amazingly proud face for someone getting scolded.

\- I was right! We called Adonis’ mother and she told us they are sick and staying over at Koga’s place. So, here we are, ready to nurse them!

There was a stomping noise in the room and Koga appeared in front of them.

\- I told you not to let them know, goddamit!

\- But I didn’t-

\- Wanko, your master is here~

\- Sorry for intrusion I guess.

The two took off their shoes and walked into the flat. Koga’s protest got overwritten by Rei’s cooing and Anzu sighed. Even so, she felt weird warmth. It’s been a long time since they all gathered in the same place. Those who graduated weren’t dead, but the school seemed empty without their presence. She missed Rei and Kaoru.

\- Tanpopo-chan, there is something on the stove?

\- Ah, right!

She rushed to the kitchen to turn off the fire. In the meantime, Rei dragged Koga back to the living room where Adonis was sitting. A set of cards on the table showed what was their favorite pass-time - Koga was teaching Adonis how to play his beloved card game. Leon was happily walking around them, wagging his tail and softly barking. To calm the dog down, Kaoru crouched and started ruffling his fur.

\- What, you missed us, you piece of a soft furball?

\- Leon is a mighty dog, don’t call him that- Stop stuffing me into the blanket, dammit!

\- But Wanko is sick, you have to stay warm…

\- I’m not cold! And don’t cry, aghh, that’s why we didn’t want you to know!

Before Rei could start fake crying, Koga shoved a pillow into his face. Pushing the soft material aside, Rei showed them a serious expression.

\- Wanko. You should never hide things from us like this. Not only you made me and Kaoru more worried, you also troubled Anzu who had to lie for you. A honest girl like her should be treated better.

Koga wanted to protest but closed his mouth. Kaoru also shook his head.

\- I agree. If we knew, we could arrange to help her nurse you earlier. This way, you put all the burden on her shoulders, that’s not how you should treat girls. Soulmates or not, she is her own person, you know?

Adonis looked down. He never really thought of it this way, but neither did Anzu so she was a bit surprised. She didn’t mind looking after the sick boys, and it’s not like she did it alone. The room went silent, save for Leon’s attempts to catch Kaoru’s attention back.

\- We just didn’t want you to change your plans because of us - Adonis’ quiet voice broke the silence.

\- Ya, since you two are big shots now. Don’t you worry about us, we can manage- Ouch, it hurts!

Rei pinched Koga’s cheek with a pout. The boy swatted his hand away and massaged hurting place.

\- It was the time for us to see Japan again anyway. Meeting with this guy’s acquaintances all around the globe is too exhausting. In fact, we wanted to talk with you three about moving part of our activities back here.

\- But then you went and got sick!

\- We ain’t dying for gods’ sake! It’s just a small cold!

\- Then why are you so long away from school?!

\- Ask the damn doctor, not me!

Koga watched with terror as Rei approached him with a blanket once again.

\- This is your punishment for lying, Wanko~ Come here, let’s sleep together~

\- Yeah, jet lag is killing me, can I borrow the bed? - Kaoru pointed at the currently unoccupied Koga’s room.

\- If you want to sleep you can hold a damn pillow, not me, you fucking vampire-

\- I will help you with changing the sheets - Adonis got up and followed his older friend.

Anzu giggled. She suspected that even if Koga and Adonis didn’t fall sick, those two would come back anyway. It was just an excuse and an occasion to tease them. Koga managed to escape from Rei’s hold, but the boy kept laying down under the blanket.

\- Young lady Anzu, I’m glad you are healthy - his warm voice reached her ears - Even if you had Adonis’ sisters to help you out, you should ask for our assistance in time of need. Not only you have bothersome soulmates, the entire school depends on you for help. We would hate for you to overwork yourself again.

Anzu felt her cheeks reddening. She was so absorbed by the school, keeping Kaoru and Rei in dark while looking after Adonis and Koga that she forgot about herself once more. Wasn’t it one of the things taught on the producer course? “An exhausted producer doesn’t work well”. She sat on the sofa next to Rei who gently caught her hand and caressed it with a thumb. Her soulmate mark was shining brilliantly, as if happy that they were all reunited.

\- It’s alright now. You don’t need to shoulder so much by yourself. Depend on us.

\- ...I’m sorry about lying to you.

\- We accept. Now, let’s rest. Would you care to join me for a nap?

Before Anzu could respond, she got dragged under the blanket, familiar arms enveloping her in a hug. It was comfortable. Before they graduated, she used to nap with Rei from time to time. Feeling content that her precious soulmate family was safe and close to her, she closed her eyes and let the sleep embrace her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
